


Come to think of it

by maro731



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maro731/pseuds/maro731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato is jealous of Iruka touching Kakashi. He had dibs on Kakashi first, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to think of it

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this work. I'm not sure if it's gonna read well at all... I've been a big Kakairu fan for a few years but never had the courage or the brain to write anything myself, but then I got drunk and decided to give it a go. This is my first Kakairu fic! Nervous. Bleargh. but Yamato and Kakashi and Iruka were too cute in my brain that I wanted to get it out. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this and left it a kudos or a review :)  
> muchos kissos

Come to think of it, that Chuunin was hanging around Kakashi-senpai a lot lately. It was damn annoying. Who did he think he was?

Yamato was angry.

He had just come back from a short, scouting ANBU mission; that’s right, ANBU mission, not some chalkboard-dusty-pre-genin-lesson; to find that his Kakashi-senpai was blushing again because that chuunin Iruka was standing too close to him. Didn’t the man know that Kakashi-senpai needs a personal bubble? Kakashi-senpai must be too polite to tell the man to give him some space. Yamato knew that Kakashi was only acting flustered and that Kakashi was only touching Iruka’s elbow longer than necessary because he was trying to give the man a hint that he was invading Kakashi’s space.

Iruka was still not leaving. Rather, he started blushing and scratching his scar in an admittedly cute but-still-stupid-and-annoying way. The man was just too dense. Yamato could now understand why Naruto was so dense too, if he was spending all his free time with a little bit cute, smiley, but dense Iruka. Yamato decided that he really needed to tell the Academy teacher to back off, because for one thing, Yamato liked Kakashi first, and for another, Kakashi obviously did not want Iruka near him. Yamato had never seen Kakashi so tongue-tied and blushing before, and it was Yamato’s duty to come to his senpai’s rescue.

Yamato shook off his tiredness from the mission and checked his uniform over quickly. No disgusting amount of blood, but a little splattered on his left arm-plate; a few scratches on the metal here and there, and a bit of mud, but overall he thought the effect was quite rakish and maybe a tad devilishly dangerous and handsome. The uniform accented his lean shoulders and arms, and his pants were tailored to fit him very nicely. Satisfied, he strode over to where Iruka was smiling and talking in a nice tenor voice, and greeted the two men.

“Ah, hello, Kakashi-senpai, Iruka-san.”

“Yo, Tenzou. Back from a mission?” Kakashi drawled. He immediately had his normal, bored composure back, now that he had someone to save him from Iruka’s denseness. Yamato congratulated himself on saving his senpai. However, Yamato noted with annoyance that the two still weren’t actually separating. If anything, Kakashi-senpai now seemed to be leaning more towards Iruka. Iruka blushed harder and finally moved away from Kakashi whose visible eye twitched very slightly at that movement.

“Yamato-san, it’s nice to see you again. You have some blood on your arm. Are you alright?” asked Iruka concernedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. It was only a little scratch, thank you for asking. Iruka-san, I actually needed to ask you about a water-style jutsu that I found in one of Naruto’s scrolls. Do you have some time later?” asked Tenzou.

Kakashi shifted his feet a little. It almost looks like an attack position, thought Yamato, but that’s not possible. Must be something in his sandal.

“Ano, I’m sorry Yamato-san, but I have-” started Iruka, before being cut off by a loud screeching hawk circling above their heads. Kakashi’s feet shifted again, and his slouching shoulders slumped even more, before tensing.

“Maa…Iruka-sensei. It was nice to see you. See you later,” said Kakashi, and with a nod to Yamato, he jumped away to the top of the nearest building, jumping towards the Hokage tower. Iruka looked after him for a tad too long, but as if realizing his indulgence, quickly turned back when Yamato quietly cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Iruka-san. You were saying…?” said Yamato politely.

“Ah… Yamato-san, I’m flattered you would ask me for advice. I just need to get some things for tomorrow’s class sorted, and I’ll be glad to assist you in any way I can,” said Iruka.

“Great! Thank you very much. Then I’ll come by around seven, if that’s okay with you?” asked Yamato.

“Hai. That sounds fine,” smiled Iruka. Yamato noted he had a rather sweet smile, skin and hair lit golden by the early afternoon sun. “See you then, Yamato-san.”

Yamato watched Iruka bow and walk away. His plan was going perfectly. He would take the cute Iruka out for some nice dinner, and let him know gently, but actually firmly, that Kakashi was off-limits. He would tell him to keep his tight little ass to himself. Wow, what a nice, tight ass. And it was hard to believe that they were the same age, when Iruka’s dark brown hair looked so soft and bouncy as he walked away, and his long legs emphasized his very nice butt and excellent shoulder-to-ass ratio. Yamato’s hair was rather stiff and just a normal brown, and he couldn’t see his own butt very well. Yamato shook his head and decided to go home for a shower and a nap before going out for cute dinner with nice Iruka-san.

***

During dinner, Yamato asked about a regular water-jutsu, and Iruka surprised him with thoughtful and interesting ideas and variations on it. They talked at length, and Yamato was surprised again to find that Iruka was a very good drinking buddy as well as a conversationalist. He made it easy for people to get comfortable and listened intently, responded thoughtfully and made the conversation easy and enjoyable. Yamato felt very warm and happy, and decided that he would have to warn Iruka off Kakashi next time, as they shook hands and went their separate ways back home under a clear, starry night sky.

Three days later, Yamato took Iruka out for lunch and tea, as Iruka wasn’t working until later in the afternoon on Saturday. Yamato noticed how Iruka liked to drink tea when he took breaks from the mission room, and had brought him to this tea shop which had famous dango and tea. He had researched around, and felt very proud when Iruka expressed his appreciation for the tea profusely, complimenting Yamato-san’s taste. Yamato again felt very happy and warm, and they talked about Naruto, Village politics, random jokes and laughed until it was already time for Iruka to go to work at the mission desk.

***

Yamato didn’t even realize that he had been meeting up with Iruka regularly for a month and a half now. He didn’t know how he survived in his dreary life before he met Iruka, with his many fun stories and anecdotes; Iruka who was so compassionate and thoughtful, and was a genuinely nice, handsome, talented, intelligent and cute ninja.

Come to think of it, that jounin was hanging around Iruka-san a lot lately. It was damn annoying. Who did he think he was? Always lurking around, reading his obnoxious green porn book, with just one dark eye glaring all the time, and his messy white hair sticking up all over the place.

Yamato was angry.


End file.
